


El ayudante ideal

by SableXD



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD
Summary: Vundo se encuentra revisando ciertos documentos, cuando el asistente de uno de sus alumnos, Billy lo visita por unos permisos, al interactuar, Vundo descubre que Billy tiene ciertos problemas e intenta ayudarlo.
Relationships: Vundo (Gyee)/ Billy (Gyee)
Kudos: 9





	1. Conversación

**Author's Note:**

> Al escribir este fic, me di cuenta que escribí más de los esperado, esto causo que tuviera que dividir este capitulo en 2 partes, la primera es casi por completo SFW, pero por el final si se mencionan ciertas cosas NSFW y la segunda si sería NSFW.

Vundo se encontraba en su oficina revisando y aprobando un par de documentos que debía tener listo para esta semana, a pesar de ser de día su oficina se encontraba algo oscura, debido a que cerro casi todas sus ventanas, Vundo se encontraba completamente concentrado en sus documentos hasta que escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

“¿Hm? Pase” Dijo Vundo dejando los documentos en su escritorio.

No sabía de quien podría tratar, en especial cuando todos en la academia saben que no le gusta ser molestado al hacer cosas como esta… aunque estaba empezando a sospechar de cierto duo que conoce, pero todas las sospechas desaparecieron cuando vio a la persona entrar.

A pesar de estar ligeramente oscuro, Vundo pudo identificar que se trataba de un hombre, era más pequeño que él, pero era más robusto y musculado, tenía puesto un overall de color café que por encima tenía unos pantalones holgados que tenía franjas anaranjadas y marones junto a un delantal blanco con adornos y sujetadores dorados, también traían botas y guantes de cuero, por último, traía una bandana de color anaranjado con un logo blanco. Aparte de sus prendas, traía consigo una bolsa en su cintura y un gran “destornillador” en su espalda.

Por su apariencia, Vundo supo inmediatamente quien era, se trataba del asistente de su mejor y rebelde alumno, Billy, aunque se preguntaba del motivo por la cual vino a su oficina.

“Billy, que gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?” Dijo Vundo estrechándole la mano a Billy.

“Buenas días director Vundo, perdone molestarlo, pero tenía que realizar ciertos recados que involucraban hablar con usted” Dijo Billy sonriendo, aunque un poco nervioso.

Resulta que el jefe de Billy y alumno de Vundo, Turing, necesitaba ciertas herramientas y recursos para seguir desarrollando su maquinaria, como este ya se encontraba ocupando, construyendo para unos clientes, le pidió a Billy recolectarlos, uno de los materiales solo se podía obtener con un permiso oficial del director de la academia arcana, los que los llevo a esta situación.

Después de explicarle por completo la situación a Vundo, este acepto con gusto darle los debidos permisos para que su alumno pudiera seguir desarrollando su maquinaria, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que Turing desperdiciara su talento en las ciencias arcanas para ser inventor, no quería arrebatarle sus sueños, si Turing quería con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en inventor, él no quería arrebatarle ese sueño.

“Y con esto, ya tendrías todos los documentos necesarios para reclamar ese material” Dijo Vundo sonriendo, entregándole los papeles a Billy.

“Muchas gracias director Vundo, bueno… creo que eso sería todo, nos vemos luego…” Dijo Billy con un repentino tono triste.

“¿Billy? ¿Algo ocurre? De pronto te escuche decaído” Dijo Vundo preocupado.

“¡A-ah! Perdone no es nada de qué preocuparse, jejeje” Dijo Billy sorprendido y riendo al final.

Billy tal vez pensó que había engañado a Vundo, pero gracias a su experiencia como profesor y director, sabia identificar cuando una persona le estaba mintiendo. Por algo ha logrado mantener la armonía y paz en la academia.

“Billy, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero eres amigo de Turing y en cierta forma eso también me hace tu amigo, si necesitas hablar de algo o solo desahogarte puedes contar conmigo.” Dijo Vundo sonriendo.

“… por ser amigo de Turing ¿eh?” Dijo Billy sonriendo algo angustiado.

“¿Billy?” Dijo Vundo preocupado.

“E-en verdad no se preocupe, esto no es algo de que preocuparse y usted tiene otros deberes que cumplir ¿No es así? Nos vemos luego” Dijo Billy dirigiéndose rápido a la puerta de la oficina.

Pero antes de poder agarrar la manija de la puerta, Billy sintió como Vundo le sujeto la mano izquierda, Billy solo volteo a ver la cara de seria de Vundo. Ambos solo se quedaron callados mirándose en un silencio incómodo.

“Siéntate” Dijo Vundo seriamente.

“… ¿Qué?” Dijo Billy más confundido.

“Que te sientes” Dijo Vundo.

Billy no sabía porque, pero la mirada de Vundo, el tono el que le dio esa orden… simplemente no pudo evitar obedecerlo y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba sentado en un sofá alado de Vundo.

“Ahora si… dime que te ocurre Billy” Dijo Vundo.

Billy quedo en silencio, sabía que no podía hablar de este tema con cualquiera, en especial si esa persona era cercana a Turing… pero en el fondo quería hablar de esto con alguien, incluso le bastaba con que solo lo escucharan, así que cuando Vundo le insistió tanto en decirle que fue lo que le ocurría, simplemente hablo.

“¡Es Turing si!... N-no digo que él sea el problema en sí, es solo… ¡agh!” Dijo Billy furioso y confundido poniendo sus manos en la cabeza mirando boca abajo.

“¿Turing?” Dijo Vundo seriamente.

Billy sintió miedo en ese momento, pensó que había metido pata épicamente, como se le pudo ocurrir hablar de algo malo relacionado con Turing enfrente de alguien que lo aprecia demasiado y que incluso la única razón por la cual se conocen es porque Turing es su factor común en primer lugar.

“¡Di-director Vundo! No es lo que cree se lo juro, como dije Turning no es el problema es solo-“Dijo Billy mirando a Vundo con miedo, cuando fue interrumpido por este.

“Hey Cálmate, te dije que puedes contar conmigo para hablar lo que sea, incluso si involucra a Turing… espera ¿Pensaste que me iba a enfurecer si hablabas algo sobre él?” Dijo Vundo intentando calmar a Billy y un poco sorprendido al final.

Billy solo bajo su cabeza y se quedó mirando boca abajo con los brazos entre sus piernas nervioso, no pudo decir nada, pero contesto la pregunta con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Vundo al ver esto, simplemente puso su mano en el hombre de Billy, este levanto su cabeza para mirarlo y vio una sonrisa cálida de parte de Vundo, no lo noto a los primeros segundos, pero los ojos azules de Billy empezaron derramar un par de lágrimas, Vundo se sorprendió, pero antes de decir algo Billy se dio cuenta de las lágrimas y se limpió.

“Perdoné… es solo… que pensaba que no importa como lo explicara todos asumirían que me estaba quejando de alguna forma de Turing y todos empezarían a evitarme u odiarme de alguna forma… después de todo, todos son amigos de él y gracias a eso es que los conocí a todos jeje…” Dijo Billy sonriendo levemente.

“… Tal vez es cierto que le tenga más aprecio a Turing y que lo conozca más que a ti, pero eso no significa que si dices algo malo relacionado a él te dejare de hablar o te odiare, ósea hasta yo tengo mis complicaciones con él jejeje… nos conocimos por Turing, pero sigo siendo tu amigo por tu persona Billy, no olvides eso.” Dijo Vundo sonriendo.

Billy se sorprendió ante las palabras de Vundo y solo se limitó a mirarlo, Vundo no se lo espero, pero al ver a Billy así, Vundo pensó que se veía… lindo, incluso siendo alguien grande y musculoso, ver este lado de Billy causo que Vundo apreciara su belleza, sus ojos azules cristalinos, su barba, su mirada tan inocente, Vundo en ese momento solo pensó en proteger a esta montaña de músculos.

“¿Profesor? ¿Está bien? Se puso rojo de repente” Dijo Billy sacando a Vundo de su trance.

“¡A-ah! No es nada… entonces Billy ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa sobre Turing? Dijo Vundo nerviosamente esperando cambiar de tema.

“Bueno… como usted sabe Turing es alguien… con muchos estándares, a todos los asistentes con los que ha estado, siempre renuncian por la misma razón, Turing les presionaba demasiado, séase en trabajo de fuerza, de administración o de apoyo no importa de qué forma les pedía ayuda Turing simplemente les exigía demasiado… y yo no soy la excepción.” Dijo Billy mirando al suelo.

Vundo pensó que vio la imagen completa, incluso si en las cartas que le mandaba Turing describían a Billy como el mejor asistente que ha tenido hasta la fecha, a la final era como cualquier humano con limites, inclusive si era gyee, por tanto, que sea el asistente de Turing significa estar expuesto a mucho estrés… y en cierta forma Vundo ya se esperaba que a Billy le pasara algo así, lo que si no se esperaba era lo que a continuación diría Billy.

“Es por eso por lo que creo… que no soy lo suficiente bueno para él, logro cumplir todas las tareas que me encomienda sin tardanzas y casi nunca causo errores, pero siento que debo de hacer algo más por Turing, séase ayudarlo a planear mejores herramientas, debatir con él sobre sus diferentes diseños y funciones… ser algo más que simple soporte físico.” Dijo Billy al mirarse las manos.

Vundo se esperaba que Billy dijera que Turing debería bajar la presión que le impone o que estaba considerando irse debido a la sobreexplotación, pero pensar que le preocupaba no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él… no le basta con solo ser un asistente, él quiere básicamente ser una voz que Turing considere a la hora de crear nuevas maquinarias, quería darle más apoyo de lo que ya ofrecía… Justo como Turing le mencionaba en sus cartas, Billy es una persona de corazón noble, pero a la vez que se menosprecia.

“Pero es imposible para alguien como yo darle ese tipo de apoyo… a pesar de que ambos tenemos la misma admiración por las máquinas y la misma determinación por construirlas… Turing a diferencia de mí es un genio sin igual, alguien que siempre innova y crea maquinas nunca antes vistas… y yo, jeje solo soy bueno para cargar cosas, sé que también lo soy con la maquinaria, pero soy mejor reparando que construyendo, en otras palabras, solo manejo maquinas ya creadas. Incluso si Turing me dice que con mi ayuda le basta, siento que lo retengo, él debería buscar otro genio que lo ayudase y entre los dos podrían llegar a crear maquinas inimaginables… pero ahora solo puede contar consigo mismo y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.” Dijo Billy seriamente.

“Billy…” Dijo Vundo sorprendido después de escucharlo todo.

Vundo no podía creer lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Billy, siempre que lo veía se mostraba como un hombre alegre que no se preocupa por nada y que si necesitas ayuda él siempre te ofrecerá una mano… y aun así ahora ese mismo hombre se encuentra frente a él diciéndole que su ayuda no es necesaria y que sería mejor remplazarlo, Vundo sintió ira e impotencia, pero más que sentir ira por como Billy se auto despreciaba sintió ira hacia Turing… como no se ha dado cuenta del estado de su ayudante, Billy siempre le ha ayudado con todo, incluso más que solo maquinaria, le ayudaba con los deberes del hogar, con recados, inclusive ha visto como Billy se pone de escudo humano para salvar la vida de Turing y aun así, Turing no ha notado un cambio tan radical en él… Vundo quería pensar que Billy simplemente era bueno ocultando emociones, pero no pudo detener por completo las ganas de darle una buena lección a Turing.

“En verdad… no sé qué decir… nunca pensé que te veías a ti mismo de esa forma” Dijo al fin Vundo sin estar completamente consciente de lo que decía por la información que estaba procesando.

“No necesito que me digas nada, en serio… solo me bastaba con que alguien me escuchara y por favor que esto solo quede entre nosotros… entonces, ahora sí creo que me retiro jaja… gracias por escucharme” Dijo Billy levantándose.

Pero justo como había ocurrido anteriormente, Vundo sujeto la muñeca de Billy ante de que llegara la puerta, Billy se quedó algo sorprendido y con cierto sentimiento de deja vu, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez Billy si protesto.

“director Vundo, creo que en verdad ya debería retirarme, Turing debe estar esperándome en el laboratorio y si no le llevo esto se enojara bastante y como dije soy muy puntual.” Dijo Billy intentando zafarse.

“Haa… Es cierto, tanto tu como yo debemos terminar nuestras responsabilidades… es por eso por lo que te pido venir esta noche a mi oficina.” Dijo Vundo.

“¡¿HM?! ¿Di-director, porque quisiera eso?” Dijo Billy incrédulo.

“En la noche ambos ya estaríamos libres y podríamos hablar mejor sobre esto, dices que no debería preocuparme por tus problemas, pero como te dije soy tu amigo y no quisiera dejarte cargando con esos pensamientos” Dijo Vundo sonriendo.

“director… Vundo… está bien, p-pero nadie debe saberlo ¿sí?” Dijo Billy nervioso al final.

Vundo en ese momento miro con ternura a Billy, en verdad si se veía lindo estando nervioso, por eso sin darse cuenta le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso a Billy para despedirse, Billy se quedó sorprendido ante tal gesto, pero lo devolvió. Hubo un silencio entre ambos hasta que Vudo se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Billy, se disculpó ante repentina acción, pero Billy dijo que estaba bien y que lo vería esta noche, después de eso ahora si ambos se despidieron y dejaron que la noche llegara.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 10 PM, la noche cubría Never Isle y la academia arcana se encontraba con la mayoría de sus habitaciones y salones con luces apagadas, pero entre la minoría se encontraba la oficina de su director con sus luces encendidas, Vundo ya podría irse a dormir, pues ya había completado todas sus responsabilidades de hoy, pero estaba esperando la visita de Billy que habían acordado, han pasado un par de horas desde que el sol se ocultó y Vundo se estaba preguntando si en verdad Billy iba a venir “¿Algo le habrá pasado? ¿decidió no venir? ¿Se habrá dormido?” Eran los pensamientos que Vundo tenía en el momento… hasta que escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

Vundo se sorprendió, pero dijo que pasara a aquella persona al otro lado de la puerta, se alegró de ver que se trataba de Billy, pero a diferencia de la mañana, ya no traía su “destornillador” gigante en su espalda, tampoco tenía sus guantes de cuero ni su delantal ni su bandana, aparte de eso la vestimenta de Billy seguía igual, aunque gracias a este cambio Vundo pudo apreciar ciertos atributos de Billy como su ancho pecho, sus manos ásperas y su corto pelo castaño.

“Buenas noches director Vundo” Dijo Billy rascándose su cabeza.

“Buenas noches, Billy puedes tomar asiento en el sofá” Dijo Vundo alzando la mano al saludar.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá de la mañana, hablaron sobre cómo les fue en su día y las diferentes tareas que tenían, se sorprendían y reían entre las anécdotas de cada uno y en verdad se sentía un ambiente amigable... fue así hasta que Billy empezó a hablar sobre la razón por la cual en primer lugar se encontraron.

“director Vundo… ¿Puedo consultarle algo?” Dijo Billy con voz baja.

“¿Qué pasa Billy? Dijo Vundo curioso.

“Se que me dijo que quería hablar conmigo porque es mi amigo y demás, pero… aún no logro entender porque me tiene tanto interés, ósea dudo mucho que con cualquier amigo en problemas separe su tiempo de sueño solo para hablar con él y ayudarlo… así que ¿Por qué me ayuda con tantas ganas?” Dijo Billy mirando a Vundo a los ojos con sus cristalinos ojos color azul cielo.

“… Para ser honesto… aparte de ser mi amigo, en verdad me recordaste a mí en mis años de juventud… dudo que lo sepas así que para darte un contexto, soy el último estudiante del maestro Seren… cuando ocurrió la guerra de Az y tuvimos que huir a Never Isle, fui lo último que Seren dejo de sus grandes conocimientos… a pesar de que me llamen genio y que incluso me volví director de esta academia, a veces me pregunto si es suficiente, si soy en verdad digno de ser parte del legado de Seren, si otra persona pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo que yo…” Dijo Vundo mirando al vacío.

En eso hubo un silencio entre los dos, Billy nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que al director de la gran academia arcana… pensara de forma similar a la suya, que ambos quieren ofrecer lo mejor de sí mismos por una persona, pero sienten que no son lo suficientemente buenos, pero Billy pensó que el caso del director era distinto.

“¡director Vundo! Pero de que está hablando, gracias a usted la academia arcana logro hacer varios descubrimientos, aparte de que su mandato ha causado que muchos estudiantes se sientan más cómodos en la academia sin causar una caída en desempeño. Estoy seguro de que si Seren lo viera no podría estar más orgulloso de usted” Dijo Billy sujetando los hombros de Vundo y mirándolo fijamente.

Paso un tiempo y Billy se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando a Vundo de forma descortés y se disculpó, pero Vundo solo sonrió y le dijo.

“En verdad eres como en las cartas…” Dijo Vundo.

“¿Cartas?” Pregunto Billy.

“Conociendo a Turing, el no debió haberte dicho nada de esto, pero en las cartas que me ha escrito siempre te menciona… básicamente te describe como un gigante de corazón noble, que lo ayuda siempre en cualquier tarea que te encargue, ayudas a todos no importa tu condición y nunca te has quejado de eso en ningún momento desde los dos años que llevas trabajando para él… en otras palabras, Turing piensa que eres su ayudante ideal.” Dijo Vundo mirando a Billy.

“¿El…jefe… en verdad dijo eso de mí?” Dijo Billy incrédulo.

“Si… Tal vez no lo muestre, pero para Turing, de entre todos los asistentes que ha tenido, has sido él que más ha cumplido sus expectativas en todo sentido, y para él, eres alguien irremplazable, aunque como no serlo si solo mírate” Dijo Vundo dándole una palmada a Billy

Vundo entonces empezó a destacar varias características de Billy tanto físicas como psicológicas, como era apasionado con su trabajo, su humildad, amabilidad y sinceridad; también como era una montaña de músculos sus gruesos brazos y piernas, grandes pectorales, espalda y hombros anchos. Entonces Vundo en conclusión dijo que Billy era una persona muy capaz, era inteligente, fuerte y noble, de por sí que alguien posea estas tres cualidades ya se considera un milagro (y eso sin contar que también era guapo).

“¡Di-director! Po-porfavor no diga eso, no soy tan bueno como dices” Dijo Billy apenado

“¡Hmmm! Parece que necesito mostrarte de primera mano lo que hablo” Dijo Vundo algo enojado levantando a ambos del sofá.

Entonces Vundo puso sus manos sobre los pectorales de Billy y los apretó ligeramente, causando que Billy se sobresaltara ligeramente.

“¡NHG!” gimió Billy.

“Si no tuvieras ninguna cualidad que mencione, explícame estos músculos ¿eh? O ¿solo son estéticos?” Dijo Vundo apretando un poco más los pectorales de Billy.

Billy dio otro gemido, pero antes de poder quitar las manos de Vundo encima este empezó a dar vueltas sobre Billy, donde dependiendo de su posición le tocaba sus bíceps, su espalda y hombros, parecía una revisión de aeropuerto, Vundo no era consciente de las expresiones de Billy, pues estaba completamente concentrado en mostrar que Billy era un bien ayudante, le decía sobre las aventuras que realizo junto con Turing a la vez que le presionaba un musculo y como sin él muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, si alguien los viera diría que Vundo está dándole… una lección de autoestima peculiar a Billy, todo fue así hasta que Billy después de tantos agarres al fin pudo decir algo.

“¡D-director Vundo!” Exclamo exaltado Billy.

En ese momento, Vundo salió de su modo profesor y quito rápidamente sus manos de Billy, entonces empezó a disculparse muchas veces con Billy por haberlo tocado de esa forma, que se dejó llevar un poco por su estilo de educación, pues sintió que si no lo mostraba así Billy nunca iba a apreciarse, pero Billy en vez de contestar furioso al profesor, solo se puso de espalda diciéndole que estaba bien de forma nerviosa, repentinamente dijo que necesitaba irse diciendo como excusa que empezaba a ponerse tarde, pero Vundo se puso enfrente de él para seguir con sus disculpas y… entonces fue cuando lo vio, como en pantalones de Billy se le marcaba su polla, Vundo quedo algo impactado por tan repentino suceso pero cuando vio a la cara a Billy todo sus pensamientos en aquel momento se esfumaron.


	2. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mencione, esta sería la segunda parte de la obra.

En ese momento Vundo vio como el rostro de Billy expresaba varias emociones, miedo, confusión… y lujuria.

“director… Vundo… esto no es lo que parece, es solo… es solo que nunca me habían tocado así antes” Dijo Billy entre jadeos.

Vundo no dijo nada al respecto, tranquilamente tomo la mano de Billy, este pensó que le haría algo malo por irrespetarlo de esta forma, pero Billy luego sintió como su mano simplemente fue movida a la entrepierna de Vundo… donde pudo sentir la polla del director tan dura como roca, ante esto Billy se sorprendió y miro a Vundo el cual le dijo.

“Billy… joder, Turing siempre me te ha descrito con muchas cualidades… pero nunca me dijo que eras jodidamente lindo, antes en vez en cuando te veía con ternura, como alguien que debía proteger, pero ahora más que ser tierno… te veo hermoso, tienes un cuerpo de obrero y de hombre hecho y derecho, pero a la vez la cara y ojos de un joven que quiere explorar su mundo, sé que inicie esta situación al ser imprudente y por eso creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer para recompensar es hacerte saber que no eres el único excitado. “Dijo Vundo sonriendo.

En ese momento, Billy simplemente lo supo, sabía que ambos tanto físicamente como mentalmente querían seguir, pero ambos se quedaron viéndose durante unos segundos, hasta que Billy empezó a acercar su cara a la de Vundo poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se conectaron, el beso fue tierno ambos se saboreaban el uno al otro, Billy poseía un sabor dulce y adictivo para Vundo y este tenía un sabor más maduro y agrio con un toque de tabaco, usualmente a muchos les desagradaría, pero a Billy le pareció curioso y hasta le gustaba en cierta parte.

Después empezaron a cruzarse lengua y a morderse sus labios, ni siquiera se estaban tocando durante el beso, pero se podía observar la pasión con la que se besaban, pasaron así un par de segundos para luego separarse y ver como un pequeño hilo de saliva conectaba sus labios.

“Je… quien lo diría, también eres buen amante.” Dijo Vundo con un tono coqueto.

“B-bueno tengo cierta experiencia, pero tampoco soy muy bueno” Dijo Billy nervioso.

“Y ahí vamos de nuevo… Billy deja de menospreciarte tanto, créeme el simple hecho de no poder dominarte en el beso ya dice mucho, te aseguro que entre todos mis acompañantes solo unos cuantos no me han dejado dominarlos.” Dijo Vundo sonriendo levemente.

“… y dime… ¿Aun quieres continuar?” Dijo Vundo seriamente mirando cara a cara a Billy.

Billy pensó que a este punto ya ambos iban a tener sexo, pero… pensar que aun así Vundo le quería preguntar si quiere continuar, como si quisiera saber si en verdad Billy quiera tener sexo porque lo desea y no por un simple momento candente, Billy se quedó unos segundos callado hasta que rompe el silencio.

“Si” dijo Billy.

Al responder, Vundo sonrió y le dio otro beso a Billy, pero esta vez fue rápido, le dijo que era mejor irse a su habitación para más comodidad y en verdad sería fácil llegar hasta ahí sin que nadie los viera debido a que casi toda la academia se encontraba a oscuras, con eso ambos salieron de la oficina y en la oscuridad se dirigieron a la habitación de Vundo, pero antes de llegar a la habitación, Billy de repente freno a Vundo, este se preguntó que ocurría en lo cual Billy contesto.

“director… ¿podría… podría tocarlo? Dijo Billy con timidez

Vundo le pregunto a Billy a que se refería, lo cual Billy básicamente respondió que quería tocarlo tal como él lo toco, al estar a oscuras al punto que no se podían ver las caras, Billy quería aprovechar, Vundo le pregunto sobre porque no esperar a que llegaran a su habitación… lo cual Billy dijo que posiblemente no podría hacerlo para cuando se vean, a Vundo le pareció tierno como Billy contesto y acepto la petición.

Al segundo sintió como las grandes manos de Billy tocaban su gran pecho, a pesar de estar cubierto por sus ropas, estas estaban algo apretadas causando que su cuerpo se le marcara, Vundo sintió como Billy apretaba ligeramente sus pectorales causando que se sobresaltara un segundo pero no emitió ningún gemido, entonces Billy poco a poco empezó a apretar más los pectorales de Vundo al punto de parecer un masaje, Vundo intento resistir gemir todo ese tiempo, pero no pudo evitar soltar uno cuando repentinamente sintió como su pezón derecho fue pellizcado, Vundo pensó que Billy le preguntaría si fue demasiado, pero nunca escucho la voz del joven, en vez de eso, sintió como el cuerpo de Billy lo empujaba hacia atrás hasta chocar en una pared y su cuello fue asaltado por múltiples chupetes y besos.

Vundo no pudo resistir y soltó múltiples gemidos, quedo muy exaltado pero pudo controlar el volumen de los gemidos, evitando llamar la atención, pero no sabía por cuanto podía contener su voz y le iba a pedir a Billy que se detuviera, pero antes de poder decir algo, Billy lo callo con sus labios a la vez que le empezaba a tocar y apretar diferentes partes del cuerpo, sus brazos con sus gruesos bíceps y tríceps, su ancha espalda y grandes hombros y por último, pero menos esperado, sus glúteos y entrepierna, la cual esta última incluso la sobaba con la suya propia donde sus pollas chocaban, desde el primer toque Vundo ya hubiera gemido fuertemente del placer, pero gracias a que Billy lo tenía callado simplemente no salieron.

Así paso hasta que Vundo se separó rápidamente de Billy empujándolo con sus brazos encima de los hombros del joven, este ahora si le pregunto si algo pasaba e incluso se disculpó por posiblemente haberse pasado de la raya, pero antes de poder continuar Vundo le tapó la boca con su mano, se acercó a su oreja y le dijo.

“Quien lo diría, al parecer eres más pervertido de lo que pareces, si te hubiera dejado continuar ya me hubiera venido, pero… ¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerme venir?… al parecer necesito… darte una buena lesión… de respeto… y obediencia” Dijo Vundo seriamente, mientras que en cada pausa le daba una buena nalgada a Billy y al terminar apretó fuertemente uno de sus glúteos.

Billy al inicio se preguntaba que iba a hacer Vundo con su mano tapándole la boca, pero luego sintió como su mano libre tocaba su glúteo y más temprano que tarde sintió un ardor leve en sus glúteos que solo fue aumentando más y más mientras que Vundo le hablaba, Billy sintió un gran dolor, pero no pudo evitar sentir también placer, se sentía extraño sentir placer y dolor a la vez, pero después de un rato a Billy le gustaba el sentimiento.

Al terminar de hablar, Vundo sin decir nada más agarro la mano de Billy y se dirigieron directo a su cuarto, esta vez sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Al llegar Billy noto que el cuarto de Vundo era simplemente… grande, era una gran recamara en la parte superior de la academia donde tenía una vista total de toda Never isle, Billy estaba tan impresionado por la recamara que no noto cuando Vundo lo agarro por atrás, lo voltio y lo beso, este beso a diferencia del anterior era más pasional y carnal y al haber agarrado a Billy desprevenido, Vundo lo domino por completo, Billy sintió como la barba de Vundo lo rozaba fuertemente en sus mejillas, como su lengua jugaba con la suya por completo y como no la dejaba revelarse, por otra parte, las manos de Vundo fueron directo a los glúteos de Billy donde ambas manos le dieron un buen apretón, el pobre Billy no pudo defenderse ante esto y solo pudo sucumbir ante Vundo, al terminar el beso, otro hilo de saliva los conectaba, solo que está en vez de conectar labio a labio, conectaban labio a lengua, pues Billy termino con la boca abierta después de experimentar tan pasional beso, Vundo entonces le dice.

“Esta noche te mostrare algo más asombroso que mi cuarto” Dijo Vundo acercando los cuerpos de ambos y dirigiéndolos a su cama.

Vundo puso a Billy en su cama y se puso encima de él, Billy tenía cierto miedo y curiosidad al saber que cosas le haría Vundo, a la vez que este miraba a Billy con lujuria, esto se podría comparar a cuando un lobo está observando a su presa y preparándose para atacar, entonces Vundo ataco el cuello de Billy, este sintió como la barba de Vundo rozaba su cuello y le causaba cierto cosquilleo, pero esto fue completamente opacado por los chupetes y mordidas que Vundo provocaba, causaba que Billy experimentara una gran éxtasis, provocando que gimiera y abrazara fuertemente el cuerpo de Vundo.

Entonces Vundo dejo de atacar el cuello de Billy y les dijo que antes de seguir mejor se quitaban la ropa, ambos entonces se levantaron y se empezaron a quitar poco a poco sus prendas, fue en ese momento donde Billy pudo apreciar visualmente el cuerpo de Vundo, antes había sentido sus músculos, pero no pensaba que fueran tan gruesos como veía ahora, para ser un profesor que se la pasa la mayoría de su tiempo sentado viendo documentos, en verdad Vundo tenía su cuerpo bien cuidado, sus pectorales eran grandes y gruesos pero no más que los de Billy aparte de tener sus pezones apuntando hacia abajo, sus tríceps y bíceps eran relativamente grandes, al igual que sus abdominales estaban relativamente marcados, pues se veía que en su estómago había grasa corporal, pero no la suficiente para ocultar por completo sus abdominales, básicamente tenía el cuerpo de un oso.

Después de ver su torso, Billy dirigió su mirada a la parte inferior de Vundo y solo tuvo que verlo una vez para concluir que es la parte más cuidada de su cuerpo, sus cuádriceps estaban bien marcados y anchos, sus pantorrillas sobresalían y esos glúteos… al tocarlos en la oscuridad sabía que eran grandes, pero ahora veía dos grandes panes y eso sin mencionar su polla, pues especulando, Billy pensó que media alrededor de 18cm de largo y 16 de ancho… era grande y grueso.

“Creo que también tengo que enseñarte a simular… no tengo ni que mirarte para ver tus deseos.” Dijo Vundo repentinamente.

Eso causo que Billy mirara a Vundo, pero antes de poder responderle, Vundo volvió a poner a Billy en su cama donde terminaron de la misma forma en como empezaron, pero esta vez Vundo fue donde los pectorales de Billy, donde olio un curioso aroma, era una combinación entre canela y sudor, Vundo supuso que la canela venia de su jabón y procedió a lamer sus pectorales, Billy sintió como la lengua de Vundo lamia cada centímetro de su pecho, se sentía raro pero bien a la vez, pero donde si se sintió en verdad bien fue cuando lamio sus pezones.

A la primera lamida al pezón, Billy soltó un fuerte gemido que fue cortado casi inmediato, pero en vez de detenerse, Vundo siguió lamiendo y jugueteando con el pezón con su lengua, después lo chupo lentamente, al punto donde Billy podía diferenciar cuando Vundo estaba succionado o no, con el otro pezón, Vundo lo apretaba o jalaba con su mano o sino apretaba el pectoral, así Vundo se fue turnando de pezón, al tener el peso de Vundo encima, Billy solo pude alzar su cabeza hacia atrás donde gimió y jadea con gran exaltación pronunciando en vez en cuando el nombre de Vundo, así se las pasaron por un par de minutos, hasta que Billy no sintió más presión en sus pezones, pero eso si ahora los tenía erectos y sensibles, Billy bajo su cabeza ligeramente para saber que paso y fue cuando vio a Vundo bajar a su entrepierna.

Entonces fue cuando Billy sintió como Vundo le mamaba la polla, primero fueron lamidas, como si fuera una paleta, le pasaba por los lados o por la cabeza en donde en esta ultima a veces le daba un beso, Vundo espero a que la polla de Billy se estirara por completo, para entonces, comérsela completa, Billy sintió en ese momento como la garganta de Vundo masajeaba completamente su polla y como iban y venían con el movimiento de cabeza de Vundo, pero entonces Vundo se detuvo de repente, lo cual causo que Billy se preocupara.

“¿director Vundo? Algo paso” Dijo Billy.

“No es nada… es solo… necesito un poco de aire… pues hacía mucho que no mamaba una polla así de grande” Dijo Vundo dando un beso a la cabeza de la polla de Billy al final.

Para sorpresa de Vundo, este sintió como de repente Billy le agarro su cabellera y de inmediato le relleno la boca con su polla, al punto donde la nariz de Vundo termino chocando con su pelviz, solo para ser vaciado en un segundo y volvía a ser llenado, entre más pasaba el tiempo, Billy se movía con más fuerza y velocidad, Vundo no pudo procesar bien que ocurría por la falta de aire, pero justo cuando Billy estaba llegando al climax y por tanto disminuyo su velocidad, tuvo el suficiente aire para detener a Billy con un hechizo.

Cuando Billy escucho las palabras de Vundo, un gran sentimiento lo invadió, no sabia como llamarlo, pero fue el mismo que sintió cuando estaba en el pasillo a oscuras, tenia ganas de hacerle cosas a Vundo, pero no lo hacía por cierto temor, pero en ese momento donde Vundo dijo esa frase, todo eso que contenía a Billy se derrumbó, causando que agarrara la cabellera de este y se lo follara oralmente duro. A Billy le causaba gran placer sentir de forma constante la garganta de Vundo y como su polla pasaba de frio a calor, con el pasar de los segundos, Billy aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza con la que penetraba la boca de Vundo, justo cuando ya sentía que llegaría al climax… sintió de repente como un aro o algo rodeaba la base de su polla, causando que no pudiera eyacular. Al sentir esto, Billy soltó a Vundo y este se levanto y mirando seriamente a Billy le dijo.

“Primero en el pasillo… y ahora esto… en verdad quería tratarte bien en la primera vez conmigo… pero creo que no tengo elección.” Dijo Vundo mirando seriamente a Billy.

“¿eh- “Dijo Billy al ser callado por una luz morada en su boca.

Después de ser callado, sintió como múltiples cadenas moradas se le formaban alrededor de sus tobillos, muñecas, partes del torso y cuello, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba completamente amarrado a la cama de Vundo, este hizo un movimiento con sus manos que causo que las cadenas voltearan a Billy quedando boca abajo, entonces las cadenas lo jalaron de tal forma que quedo con sus caderas levantadas y su pecho en el colchón y sus manos al frente cruzados.

“¿director…?” Dijo Billy temeroso.

“Ya no es director para ti, es maestro” Dijo Vundo dándole una gran nalgada a Billy cuando dijo maestro. Causando que este gimiera.

“A los jóvenes traviesos como tú tengo que educarlos de cierta… manera, esa actitud rebelde e imperativa que tienes por hacer lo que quieras, no la aguantare más… pero no te preocupes Billy al terminar serás alguien que sepa controlar esa actitud.” Dijo Vundo mientras se ponía lubricante en sus manos.

Entonces sin perder tiempo Vundo introdujo dos dedos dentro de Billy, este dio un gran pero corto gemido, le pidió a Vundo que se detuviera pero no le hizo causo, más bien le introdujo un tercer dedo y con más fuerza, era apretado pero a Vundo le agradan así, le gusta ver como de un agujero apretado, lo deja tan abierto que pueden penetrarlo dos personas a la vez, Vundo siguió introduciendo sus tres dedos y en vez en cuando mamaba el ano de Billy, en todo ese tiempo Billy solo pudo gemir y jadear, quería eyacular tanto, pero el aro en su polla no lo dejaba y no se atrevía a decirle a Vundo por temor a como respondiera, así que se limito a morder una almohada.

Después de unos minutos, Vundo aumento el número de dedos a cuatro… después a cinco y sin saber cuándo, Billy sintió como toda la mano de Vundo se encontraba dentro de él, sentía como este abría su mano y como cada punta de sus dedos tocaban diferentes paredes anales o inclusive tocaban a veces la misma próstata, fue demasiado para Billy y el temor que le tenía a Vundo de nuevo se desvaneció para realizar esta petición.

“d… Maestro… podría quitarme este aro… ya no aguanto más, quiero venirme” Dijo Billy jadeando.

“¿Y quien dijo que tengo que quitártelo? Como te dije, te voy a educar y esta será la forma en que lo hare, eyacularas cuando yo dese… ¿entendiste Billy? Dijo Vundo al dando múltiples electrochoques pequeños a la próstata de Billy con su magia.

Por los electrochoques Billy termino desesperado, en verdad quería eyacular, pero ese aro no se lo permitía… tenía su polla tan erecta e hinchada que se podía ver un poco roja, incluso uno pensaría que iba a explotar literalmente, pero Vundo sabía lo que hacia y solo lo presiono lo suficiente para no dejar que Billy eyaculara.

Entonces Vundo saco por completo su mano y al observar su obra vio como de un pequeño agujero, ahora el ano de Billy estaba relativamente abierto, aún estaba algo apretado, pero no lo suficiente para que no se le pudiera penetrar, Vundo sonrió y entonces se preparo para la verdadera acción, alineo su polla erecta con el ano de Billy y agarrando sus glúteos penetro hasta el fondo de Billy, esta vez Billy aguanto su gemido, a pesar de querer hacerlo y solo quedo en silencio sintiendo como Vundo lo penetraba constantemente, Vundo jugaba con el ritmo de sus caderas, a veces lento, otras rápido, pero siempre asegurándose de que Billy no se acostumbrara a su ritmo, esto causo que Billy estuviera en un constante estado placentero, esperando que fuera liberado de aquel aro en su polla.

Pero entonces Billy se sintió vacío, iba a preguntarle a Vundo que ocurría, pero este sintió como las cadenas lo viraban de nuevo, solo para quedar cara a cara con Vundo.

“Exprésate” Dijo Vundo.

Billy le pregunto a que se refería, pero sin decir nada, Vundo agarro la polla de Billy y lo masturbo, diciéndole lo mismo mientras lo hacía, Billy intento comprender a que se refería pero la repentina masturbación causo que se alterara, quería eyacular YA, pero aún el aro lo presionaba, Vundo le seguía repitiendo lo mismo, pero Billy se encontraba mirando por todos lados alguna forma de tranquilizar su lujuria, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y jadeaba fuerte por la boca mientras intentaba moverse de la cama pero sin éxito por las cadenas, todo este estrés sexual causo que Billy llorara un poco y le dijo a Vundo que haría lo que sea con que lo dejara eyacular.

“Ya te dije que es lo que quería… hazlo o incluso considerare dejarte a si mismo hasta la mañana.” Dijo Vundo fríamente.

“Maestro Vundo, le ruego, déjeme eyacular por favor, no aguanto más déjeme venirme ¡PORAVOR!” Dijo Billy derramando un par de lágrimas.

Y con eso Vundo sonrió y con un chasquido deshizo el aro purpura y de forma inmediata Billy dio un gran grito y de su polla se formo una fuente blanca que cubrió sus fornidos cuerpos en un baño blanco… Billy termino exhausto y se veía por la agitación que tenía, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente desesperados por atrapar aire.

Pero más que acabarse, aún faltaba más, pues Vundo se le tiro encima a Billy y se posiciono como un “mating press” donde volvió a penetrar a Billy pero esta vez completamente duro y rápido mientras besaba a Billy, así fue hasta que Vundo llego al climax y eyaculo dentro de Billy, al sacarlo Billy ni lo noto pues se sentía tan lleno como una dona rellena, entonces Vundo quedo tirado a lado de Billy exhausto y las cadenas que sujetaban a Billy desaparecieron… ambos, a pesar de estar cansados se miraron a la cara y se dieron un ultimo beso de la noche… después de este ambos simplemente se durmieron.

* * *

Ya era de día en Nver Isle y los rayos del día bañaban la isla, dentro del cuarto de Vundo las ventanas se encontraban cerradas pero un par de rayos solares penetraron y dieron justo en la vista de Vundo, este incomodo empezó a moverse para poder dormir de nuevo pero sin éxito alguno, pues había algo que le impedía acomodarse, este poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos y vio como una joven cara yacía frente a él, originalmente quedo sorprendido pero luego se acordó de todo, de repente una gran pena invadió a Vundo y se levantó de inmediato de la cama, criticándose por haber sido tan rustico con Billy, debido a esto Billy se levanto confundido por la actitud de Vundo, cuando lo vio despierto Vundo se arrodillo enfrente de Billy pidiéndole severas disculpas por su comportamiento, pues cuando lo hace simplemente adopta una personalidad diferente y es algo que esta tratando de controlar, pero antes de seguir Billy lo calla con un beso.

“No se preocupe, si no aguantara algo así no podría considerarme un buen ayudante no… después de todo soy uno de los mejores ¿No maestro?” Dijo Billy dándole al “maestro” un tono sensual.

“¿Billy?... ¿Espera, me llamaste “maestro? Dijo Vundo incrédulo.

Pero antes de responder Billy les dijo preocupado que ambos tal vez se acostaron demasiado, pues ya eran las 10 de la mañana y obviamente sus respectivas responsabilidades requerían de su presencia, entonces de forma apurada se alistaron, no sin antes darse “relajarse” un rato en el baño. Y ya estaban listos para salir, pero antes de hacerlo Vundo detuvo a Billy, este le pregunto qué ocurrió y Vundo solo señalo su cuello, al verse en un espejo Billy vio como todo su cuello y partes de su pecho estaban morados y con algunas mordidas, este se preocupo pues obviamente no podía salir así en especial desde la oficina del director, pero antes de alterarse más, Vundo le ofreció nuevas vestiduras, se trataban de ropas de arcanista, pero Billy no podía ser exigente en estos momentos y se las puso, las ropas les marcaba sus músculos, pero le quedan lo suficientemente bien.

Entonces ya listos, ambos salieron de inmediato del cuarto, gracias a que Billy no llevaba sus ropas comunes fue más fácil evitar la atención de los estudiantes y maestros, pues muchos asumieron que era une estudiante consultando algo con el director. Después de muchas vueltas, al fin habían llegado al laboratorio de Turing donde vive actualmente Billy.

“Billy… en verdad disculpa por como te trate anoche, te dije que antes te quería proteger y ahora incluso deje todo tipo de marcas por todo tu cuerpo… en verdad lo siento mucho, si ya no quieres volver a hablar a solas conmigo… lo entiendo” Dijo Vundo triste.

“… maestro Vundo” dijo Billy haciendo que Vundo lo mirara al rostro.

“A pesar de que usted lo comenzó todo y me puso en una situación estresante, para serle sincero lo disfrute de cierta forma… fue algo que nunca pensé experimentar… aparte tampoco es que usted haya sido el único en portarse mal… yo también me porte mal con usted… por suerte me ayudo con eso” Dijo Billy sonriendo coquetamente.

“… Dejando lo de anoche a lado, en verdad me gustaría aún hablar con usted a solas… es que siento que es la única persona con la que puedo abrirme sin sentirme mal de alguna forma… y al igual que usted esta para mi… yo estaré para usted, al fin al cabo, somo amigos ¿no?” Dijo Billy sonriendo.

Vundo se sorprendió por la respuesta de Billy, pero solo respondió con otra sonrisa, sin decir nada se abrazaron, justo cuando iban a partir caminos, Billy le dijo a Vundo de como hará para devolverle estas ropas, lo cual Vundo contesto.

“Siempre puedes venir a dejármelas en la noche o en la tarde” Dijo Vundo guiñándole el ojo.

Billy se apeno un poco por el guiño… pero muy en el fondo de él… ya ansiaba encontrarse de nuevo con Vundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que lo mencione en el primer capitulo, pero en verdad quisiera agradecerles por haberse leído mi fic, si tienen algún consejo o recomendación, no duden en dejármelo como comentario o si pueden, dejar un par de Kudos.
> 
> Pero en conclusion, gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que hayas disfrutado la historia, si tienes alguna opinión o consejo, no dudes en dejármelo como un comentario y si quisieras, podrías dejarme un Kudo.
> 
> Pero básicamente, Gracias por leer.


End file.
